When Draco's cousin came to Hogwarts
by Scout Baxxter
Summary: the title says it all, please read and review
1. Draco's cousin

Drewcilla hugged her parent's goodbye and whispered "good bye Australia and goodbye pixie feet". Pixie feet was Hogwarts' sister, brother school in Australia, but sadly had been closed down in Drewcilla's 5th year.  
  
Drew arrived in England and was greeted by her Aunt, uncle and her cousin. It was August 1st and she had one month to settle in and get to know her cousin, Draco, better, before she started her 6th year at Hogwarts. Drew had already met the head of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
She got to the Malfoy's manor and Draco showed his cousin her room. After she had unpacked her stuff, Drewcilla went down stairs where her Aunt Narcissa was reading something about dark curses and, Draco, was sitting on the floor looking at his new Firebolt 2. "Draco, is that a Firebolt 2?" asked Drewcilla. "Yeah" replied Draco "I'm a seeker on my house team." "Oh, I was a keeper on mine." Stated Drew. "Do you want to throw a Quaffle around?" she asked Draco "Um ok" he replied. Drewcilla grabbed her Firebolt 2, which her parents had given her as a going away present.  
  
That night Slytherin's head of house, Professor Snape came for dinner. Snape was interested in meeting the new 6th year for Slytherin house.  
  
Somewhere around 10pm professor Snape left the manor and back to wherever Snape goes during the summer holidays. When Snape had left Draco and Drewcilla had to go to bed.  
  
As Draco laid in bed in the darkness he had decided something. That something was, Drewcilla was possibly one of the best people he had ever met. She was interested in Dark arts and Death eaters and to her professor Snape looked as if he was the greatest Potions master. With this thought he fell asleep. 


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

September 1st arrived and Drewcilla was excited at the thought of going to Hogwarts. She had asked Draco many questions over the summer, and now she was finally going there.  
  
They got to platform 9 ¾ where Draco and Drewcilla said their goodbyes to Draco's parents, and then they boarded the train. As they were finding a compartment Draco pointed out some of the students. "That's Weasel, Mudblood Grainger and Potty" Draco pointed into a compartment "and here are my two friends Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to two dopey looking guys. "Crabbe, Goyle this is my cousin Drewcilla". "Nice to meet you" said Drewcilla "Mm, um, hi, erm, nice, mm, to, um, meet you." Stumbled Crabbe and Goyle. Draco opened a door and a girl looked up at him and the other three. "That's Pansy," said Draco to Drewcilla. Draco introduced Pansy to Drewcilla. Then Draco said, "Gotta go, prefect duties, bye. Oh and Crabe, Goyle take care of my cousin." Draco said with a smile.  
  
Pansy and Drewcilla became instant friends; finally they arrived at Hogsmeade station 


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

As Drew and her cousin walked through the oak doors of Hogwarts castle. "Wow!" exclaimed Drewcilla. "You haven't seen anything yet." Draco said coolly. And he was correct. The Great Hall's celing was as per usual bewitched to look like the sky outside (which was overcast). Draco then said "the celing is nothing, wait to you see Slytherin common room."  
  
The sorting hat sang it's usual song that it had made up whilst sitting in Dumbledore's office, then as normal sorted the first year students into their various houses. After the sorting ceremony had finished, the food for the start of term feast appeared like magic onto the various empty plates.  
  
Drewcilla was amazed then asked Draco; "Do house elves make all this food for us?" "Don't be stupid, of course they do" Draco replied with his mouth full of something or another. (Sorry I couldn't describe what it was, Malfoy had chewed it up too much). After everyone was fall of food and pumpkin juice, Dumbledore made his usual speech, about how all students were not permitted to go into the forbidden Forrest and the list of banned things on Argus Filnch's door. He then dismissed everyone to their various houses' common rooms.  
  
When Drewcilla finally got down to the Slytherin common room, it immediately felt like her old school house's common room, Pansy then showed Drewcilla where she was sleeping, she then put her pyjamas on and pulled the hangings shut around her bed, then she fell into a deep sleep, in which she had no idea that many hours later to wake unexpectedly.  
  
Stay tuned, something very mysterious will happen! 


	4. horror

Drewcilla woke several hours later to blood curdling screams. Everyone in her dorm immediately woke up, and started putting on their dressing gowns on.  
  
However, as they opened their trunks a witch appeared at the door. "Don't put your dressing gowns on, I want you in full school uniform and down to the common room in 5 minutes!" the witch barked. The girls obediently put on their uniforms and went down to the common room, and from there escorted to the Great Hall by a ministry official.  
  
There in the Great Hall Drewcilla located her cousin and asked him "what's going on Draco?" he looked at her with fear in his eyes, "I don't know Drew, but it's damn frightening." Draco replied with a shaky voice.  
  
Then something deadly cold grabbed her and she screamed "help Draco!" but he too was being taken away just like the other students and teachers. Drewcilla felt as though she would never be happy again.  
  
Drewcilla was lead into something dark by the Dementor, her unhappiness doubled. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see Harry Potter facing her, his scar was red.  
  
"Harry, where are we?" she asked Harry knew it was his enemy's cousin and she looked equally as mean as Draco, however she didn't sound tough, she sounded scared and of course upset. "I don't know, why or where, however, I can get rid of dementors." He replied. The dementors moved a little then Harry continued, "I'm too unhappy to perform that spell." Both of the 16- year-olds started crying even harder each both having unhappy thoughts and thinking about where their friends were. 


	5. the crowd

After what seemed like forever, Drewcilla was lead out of the mysterious dark carriage. When she got out all Drew could see was a mass of Hogwarts students, teachers and ministry officials as well as death eaters. Harry got out behind her holding his head. The familiar deadly cold hands grabbed Drewcilla and lead her to where the mass of people were standing.  
  
When Drewcilla was amongst the crowd, the first thing she wanted to do was find Draco. But that she thought would be impossible, as the dementor refused to let go of her. Around her she could hear people crying and screaming.  
  
Somewhere not so far off Draco was trying to find his cousin, or more trying to free himself from the dementor. He knew his father would be somewhere round here as well, but where?  
  
Drewcilla looked up at the sky, maybe the stars would take her mind off this nightmare.hopefully it really was a nightmare and she would wake up soon. As we said, she looked up at the sky, only to discover several Dark Marks instead of the usual stars. Many people by now had also noticed them, and there was more screaming than ever before.  
  
Meanwhile back of to where Draco is. some one by the name of Harry Potter said, "Bet your loving this, Malfoy." Draco couldn't say he was, this was Dark Arts, at it's Darkest, and this was something, no one would like. including Voldermort.. Or would he?  
  
The crowd went silent, someone had stepped up onto a raised platform. 


End file.
